1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pressure lubricators for providing lubrication and cooling to mechanical seals. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to a pressure lubricator with a high pressure reservoir and circulating pump that deliver cooling and lubricating fluid to the backside of a pump shaft seal and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic concept of supplying a lubricating and cooling medium at high pressures to the mechanical seals of stuffing boxes for pumps, compressors and the like is generally known. Typically, the pressure lubricator is either a gravity fed system employing a pressurized reservoir for small applications while larger systems employ high pressure pumps to achieve the desired flow rate. In such large systems, the energy input and capital investment is significant, while a power or mechanical failure in the pressure lubricating system results in loss of pressure on the backside of the mechanical seal being serviced by the pressure lubricator, thus jeopardizing the pump, compressor or similar device being serviced.